Assumptions And Dates
by Iwrite.HP
Summary: Why would the ever strong Hermione Granger break, and who would be there to help her? You know it, Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I live, breathe, and dream Harry Potter, but I do not own it._

Hermione Granger didn't cry, she just didn't. Except that right then she was. The bright side, it seemed, was that there was no one there to witness it. She was freezing, yes, but that was the reason no one would be there. Why would anyone go out in this cold and sit by the lake of all places? So she leaned against a tree and let the tears fall.

He was startled to hear someone approaching. He doubted anyone would be out in such bad weather, but there she was, and she didn't even notice him. It became obvious why when he heard crying. In all the years he'd tormented her, Draco Malfoy had never seen Hermione Granger cry, and he'd said some nasty stuff, he knew. That's why as he watched her small frame rocking with sobs he felt both curiosity and rage. Curiosity as to what could've possibly gone so wrong and rage and whomever had caused her that much pain.

He hesitated for a while before he moved from his place in the shadows to go sit with her. "Granger?" He called, not wanting to scare her. She jumped anyway, clearly too lost in thought. "_Malfoy?"_ She asked surprised. He hadn't said a bad word to her since the war ended but that was just the thing he had not said a word, not one. He had made an art of avoiding her. "What's wrong?" He asked as he came closer. "Nothing" She answered immediately. "you're crying, Granger, something is obviously wrong. Tell me". Her eyes met his, and though she didn't say a word, he could see everything in her eyes. She was hurt, obviously, but she as also shocked and confused, and who could blame her.

"Look..uh..." He ran a hand through his hair nervously "I-I've changed and-"  
"I know" She cut in and it was he turn to be confused.  
"You _know?"_  
She nodded "Yeah. You stopped insulting me, and you wouldn't just stop because everyone else has" He regarded her carefully "So..you don't hate me anymore?" He asked  
She shock her head "It's more of a principle, though"  
"A principle?"  
"Yeah, see if we keep on hating each other than everyone who died, died in vain and that's just not right, so I don't hate you" She explained. "That's good, I guess, so now that we've established that tell me what's wrong". She shrugged "Just Ron being Ron, he didn't even say anything that bad. Just bad timing". He fumed, _Weasley, _he should've known. "What did he do?" He demanded. "He didn't do anything!" She defended "We were talking about what we wanted to do after Hogwarts and he said that he thought I probably had a job at the ministry waiting already. I told him I didn't even want that, and he went '_But 'Mione, that's what you are good at' _which is a compliment really, because working at the ministry isn't easy, but I hate how everyone just assumes, and expects too much" She glanced at him when she finished "And you were actually listening to me" She said, a small smile playing on her lips. Malfoy was actually making her feel better, who would've known!

He smiled back, "Of course I was. So what do you want to be, then?" He inquired, clearly interested. "I don't know, yet, but I want it to be something simple, you know? After everything that has happened I just want to relax for a little while" She played with the freezing grass for a bit then added "You'r the first person to bother asking me that. Everyone thinks they know already". "What ever you do, will be brilliant. _That _is a safe assumption to make" She grinned "Thanks, Malfoy" He watched as her whole face lit up and wondered how he'd never noticed how fascinating she was before.

"you're staring, Malfoy" She said playfully after a while of silence. "Was not, Granger!" He denied, even though she was right. "You so were" She insisted as she leaned further back against the tree. He smirked "What if I were?" He asked  
"What if you were _staring?_ I was just kidding"  
"I'm not. What if I were staring?"  
"I don't know! What if you were?"  
"Would you go to Hogesmead with me?"  
She sat up straight "You want me to...you want to..go out..with me?"  
"No, Granger, I'm asking you if I could take someone else" He teased "Yeah, I want to go out with you, so would you?"  
"Okay"  
"Okay?"  
"Were you hoping for another answer?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"No, no, 'okay' is fine" Oh this was going to be fun.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N As requested, here is another chapter. If you guys like this one, I'll write a third with their date already working on it, since someone already asked for it, just let me know what you think of this one. _

_Disclaimer in first chapter. _

After Draco -yes, he was Draco now- had asked her out, he finally caught up with the fact that it was way too cold and demanded that she went back to the castle. When Hermione pointed out that she didn't feel like going back to the Gryffindor common room just yet '_The castle doesn't necessarily mean your common room, Granger" _was his response. Then they walked around the castle for hours. He took her places that she didn't even know existed.

Now she had to go back to the common room before Harry and Ron went crazy with worry. "Think I should tell them?" She asked as he walked her back. "Tell them what?" His voice sounded like she'd pulled him out of a very deep thought. "He smirked "Well, you'd better, unless you want them to find out when I bite Boot's head off when he flirts with you _again _tomorrow morning"  
"You wouldn't!" She said, eyes wide.  
"Oh, but I would. Tell him you're otherwise engaged, Hermione, or I will" His tone was light, but she knew he meant it. "Fine, then, but don't get used to it"  
"To what?" He asked innocently. "Bossing me around"  
"We'll see about that" He said with a gleam in his eyes.  
They reached the fat lady and she regrettably realized he had to go "I'll see you later then?" She murmured looking up at him. He smiled "Of course" He hesitated, like he wanted to do something then shock his head and started walking away. "Later, Granger" He called over his shoulder.

She whispered the password and walked into the common room to what she knew she'd find. Harry and Ron on two chairs facing the door, waiting. They jumped up when she walked in "Are you okay?" That was Harry's worried voice, then came Ron's apologetic one"I'm so sorry, Hermione" "I'm fine. It's alright, Ron, you didn't do anything"  
"But you were upset, because of what I said"  
"No, I was just upset, and you kindda...I don't brought it out or something. Not your fault"  
"Alright" He mumbled, clearly not convinced but just glad he was off the hock.  
"Where were you, then?" Asked Harry. Uh, there we go. "By the lake" His eyes winded "Are you crazy! It's freezing out there"  
Might as well get it all out while he was already angry. "I wasn't alone". There now he was confused rather than angry "With who, then?"  
"Malfoy" And he was back to angry, Ron had a calculating look on his face. Like he was trying to work something out. "_Draco _Malfoy?" They both asked at the same time. She rolled her eyes "I wasn't aware we knew any other Malfoys"  
"What was he doing there?" Ron wondered and she realized that she hadn't even asked him what he was doing out in the cold. _Way to go, Granger _she thought to herself. "I don't know, he was just there, we talked for a while and-"  
"You TALKED?" This time it was Ron to process what she'd said first.  
"Yes, Ron, I just said that. We talked and-"  
"What about?" Apparently Harry had wrapped his head around what was happening.  
"Things, normal things"  
"With Malfoy?"  
"Yes, Harry. You know he's changed" She was relieved when they both nodded, so at least they didn't quite hate him anymore.  
"Anyway, we talked and then he.." She took a deep breath "He asked me out"  
"_WHAT?" _Again they spoke together, several heads turned in their direction.  
"He asked me out, on a date, to Hogsmed" She repeated.  
"And what did you say?"  
She shrugged "Why not?"  
"you're going out with Malfoy" Harry stated, looking slightly puzzled.  
"Oh, you worked that out on your own, did you?" She drawled.  
"Hermione?"  
"Yes, Ron?"  
"You sort of sounded like him right there"  
"Oh! I did?"  
He nodded "Yeah"  
She decided not to think about that too much "So are you two okay with that?"  
"Well, it's not like he'd hurt you" Harry reasoned.  
"Not that we trust him not to yet, but you're strong enough to look out for yourself" Added Ron and Harry nodded "Exactly"  
She smiled "Alright, that's..great"  
"Now we had this problem with that Potions essay" Ron started as she walked towards the chairs by the fire. She chuckled "Let me see"

And they spent the night correcting essays and complaining about schoolwork, although for the first time, her mind wasn't completely focused on the books in front of them. Part of her mind wandered down to the Dungeons,


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N Thank you guys so much for the positive reviews. I love them. You make my day :)_

Disclaimer in first chapter one.

The next morning at breakfast, when Terry caught up with her as she made her way out of the Great Hall -she had finished breakfast early and decided to get some research done before class- she excused herself and told him she had to go deal with something all the while feeling Malfoy's grey eyes on her. _Possessive much? _She thought to herself.  
_Only with things that are worthy. _She heard his voice, _in her head!_ She froze.  
_Get out of my head, Malfoy. And I'm_ _not _a thing. _  
__You really need to work on your occlumency. And you know what I meant.  
I didn't have a reason to until now. Get Out Of My Head.  
I can teach you. Where are you going anyway?  
Or you can just _stay out. _The library.  
Out? But this is so much fun! The library so early, Granger?  
Fun? This is your definition of fun? you're in my head! and yes, I have some research to do.  
I missed you, so yeah I'm in your head. Of course, you do.  
_She rolled her eyes _When you miss someone, you go talk to them, you don't spy on their thoughts.  
Fine then, wait for me, I'll be right there.  
Be right where?  
The library, of course.  
But why?  
Because I've missed you.  
But people will see.  
And you don't wanna be seen with me because...?  
That's not what I meant. It's shocking is all I'm saying.  
They have to realize that you're no longer available at some point.  
One date does not mean I'm 'no longer available'  
Uh, but it's not going to be just one date.  
Are you always this arrogant?  
Yes.  
Fine! Just shut up and get over here already!  
Fine.  
Fine._

Then his voice was gone, to be replaced by his presence shortly afterwards. Malfoy was right there, at the library, with her. Blonde soft hair. grey eyes, sharp tongue and all. He was right there. Luckily, it _was_ the library and it _was_ early so there was no one around to stare. All the staring happened when he insisted on walking her to Potions. Well, walking _with _her since they both had Potions. And all the while Malfoy had an arrogant smirk on his face that she would've wanted to slap off hadn't she known it was because of her. When they finally made it to class, each of them went to where they usually sat. Harry and Ron weren't there yet, so she could sit alone, in silence and stare at Malfoy when he wasn't looking.

_A/N I know it's short, and I know I said this one would be the date, but this kindda just popped into my head so as always let me know what you think :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N Dear MacaqueAttack713, thank you. I post and then I wait for your reviews now :)_

_Disclaimer in chapter one._

The rest of the day passed between stares, classes, whispers, lunch meaning more stares and whispers more time at the library mercifully less stares and whispers and keeping Harry and Ron from getting into a fight when some 6th year said something they really shouldn't have said about her and Malfoy.  
The rest of the week passed in pretty much the same pattern, except Draco had made it a habit to join her at the library. They hadn't even been on one proper date yet, and already he was a part of her life to which she looked forward. He caught her mumbling under her breath once about '_stupid ferrets' _and _'getting too used to them being around'_ He just smirked and told her she'd better be getting used to him, because he wasn't going anywhere. She smiled to herself at least he was getting as attached to her as she was to him.

And the weekend finally came. They had agreed to meet after breakfast. She woke up as early as she usually does so she was showered, dressed and ready way too early. She spent some time in the common room, by one of the windows looking out on the grounds. The view was breathtaking, with everything covered in white snow. She waited until Harry and Ron were ready too, then went down with them. They were supposed to be going with Dean, Seamus, Neville, Luna and Ginny as a group, but she knew for a fact that Harry and Ginny were planning on sneaking away on their own. She watched amused as they exchanged looks all through breakfast. Apparently Ginny wanted to make a run for it from the start, but Harry was too sacred of Ron. 'Scared _for _Ron" He'd corrected when she pointed it out, "Have you seen how red he gets if I ever look at her!" She saw Ginny roll her eyes. "Go for it, Harry" She whispered as she got up to go meet Malfoy.

He was waiting for her by the entrance, all devilish looks and fancy clothes, but most importantly he had a smile on his face that she was getting quite accustomed to. "Malfoy" She greeted, mirroring his smile. "Granger" He said more out of habit now than anything. Even their last names didn't carry the same maniac they once did. "It's pretty early so I think we can catch a carriage alone" He told her as they walked out. "A carriage? Can't we walk there?" She asked her voice hopeful. "It's cold" He stated. "you're not afraid of a little cold, Malfoy, are you?" She challenged. "I don't want you getting sick" His eyes ran over her outfit. "I'm wearing _a lot. _Trust me" He shock his head "I don't care, we aren't walking that long in this cold" She let her face drop and her eyes focusing on the snow-white ground "Fine" She said with a shrug "If you want to say no to the first thing I ask you on our first date, then I guess we're taking a carriage" His eyes winded for a brief second before he composed himself. She was the devil! "You want to walk there?" She nodded eagerly "Alright, then" He said with a sigh "We'll walk there". She smiled "Thanks" "Yeah, yeah you manipulative minx" She smirked, "Are you admitting that I, Hermione Granger, managed to manipulate Draco Malfoy?" He rolled his eyes "I'm just less inclined to tell you no than I am with most people"  
"Good" She said with a smile.  
"Would you tell me no?" He wondered.  
She glanced at him as they walked, he was asking casually, but she knew it really meant a lot to him "Probably not, depends on what you are asking" This _was_ Malfoy after all. He nodded "Good" He winked. "So where to first?" She asked as they got closer to the village "How about Honeydukes?" He suggested, his eyes glittering and she resisted the urge to giggle. He was more like Ron than he'd want to know. "Honeydukes it is" He beamed "Then can we stop by Scrivenshaft's Quill Shop? I broke one of mine yesterday" "Sure thing, I could use a new quill, too"

They walked a little more before they made it to Honeydukes. Between their playful banter and Draco's flirtatious teasing, she was having an amazing time. He was a match for her, he was well read, he was smart and he wasn't afraid to say _'Granger, while you look absolutely sexy today, you are wrong". _She was too occupied with blushing to remember the original argument.  
Some time -_a long time- _at Honeydukes, 15 minutes at the quill shop because she had to find one that was _just right, _whatever that meant a 5-minute walk later and they found themselves warm and comfortable at the Three Broomsticks. "There you go" He set her drink in front of her and sat down "Thank you" She smiled. No matter what she said about walking, it was really cold and she was grateful for some time indoors, where it was warm and dry.  
"You're happy, right?" He asked, out of no where. They had been talking about a book she was reading and he just...asked! "I'm sorry, what?"  
"Are you happy?" He repeated.  
"Like in general, or...?"  
"Right now, Hermione, are you happy?" He said, impatient now. _Not so arrogant now _she thought, but she didn't say it, because she knew it wasn't easy for him to let go and just ask her that, so the opted for the truth "Very" She told him and his smile went straight to her heart, causing it to send electric shocks all the way down to her toes. "No getting out of that second date now" She joked. He chuckled and smirked not showing how relieved he really was.  
They walked a little more after the three broomsticks. "Zonko's?" He asked with a raised eyebrow when she said she wanted to go in. "I have a score to settle with Ron" He laughed "Well in that case..." He held the door open for her.

"Hermione?" They were walking out of Zonko's, having bought almost everything that could possibly irritate Ron _and _Harry.  
"Yeah?"  
"Do I need to be jealous"  
"Aren't you a possessive, jealous kind of person already?" She said, almost too serious. She really didn't want him obsessing over everyone she ever talked to. It was sweet, in a way she supposed but she wasn't about to tell him that.  
"I am" He said equally serious "But right after the war there were...news about you and Weasley, so this time I have a reason to be"  
"Right after the war, there were _rumors _about Ron and I" She corrected "Nothing really happened"  
"Nothing nothing?"  
"Nothing nothing. Ron is family, Draco. You don't need to worry"  
"I'll always worry about you" he took her hand, and even through their gloves, she could feel the heat radiating from his.

When it was time to go back, Draco informed her in a tone that left no tone for arguing -even if she wasn't too tired to argue- that they were not walking back, and if she was too tired to argue, then she was definitely too tired to walk, so they ended up in a carriage with two Ravenclaws who -being Ravencalws- had spent enough time around them at the library so as not to stare. Draco and Hermione were old news by then to those who bothered with the library.

Half way to the castle, her head found its way to his shoulder and next thing she knew he was waking her up, telling her they were there. She felt a faint blush creep up her cheeks as he helped her down.

He walked her to the tower, all the way teasing her about how if he left her alone, she might just fall asleep anywhere. She figured telling him that she hadn't slept as well as those minutes in the carriage since before the war would ruin the mood so she just laughed alone, besides Malfoy was arrogant enough as it was without knowing that little piece of information.

What she didn't know when they said good bye was that when he went to bed that night, it would be his first good night's sleep in a very long time, too. One day, one day they'd tell each other.

_A/N There, the longest I have ever written. Not sure what else to do with this story, maybe a 'morning after' chapter, or a couple of months later? Let me know what you think of this one, and what you want :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N MacaqueAttack713, I hope this meets your expectations. _

Hermione Granger was scared. That didn't happen often, but there she was. In a library, not studying, not reading. She was thinking and she was scared. Now the rational, most obvious question would be _why?_

Well, things had been normal. At some point she had been, in fact, reading, then she started wondering when Draco would join. That's when it hit her. She had gotten way too used to having him around. She had known him, really known him if you don't count the years before the war, and the time he spent ignoring her after the war, for little more than a week, and already he was a big part of her life. Amazing how one person can mean so much, in such little time. And Hermione Granger, with all her logic, couldn't make it make sense. There was the fact that she was definitely falling for Draco Malfoy of all people, that made sense, because he was just _right_ for her, she knew it, what didn't make sense was how they'd went so fast from _hate _to _falling. _Then there was the fact that not only was she falling, she was falling _fast. _Yes, Hermione Granger was falling for Draco Malfoy and it was Draco Malfoy's voice that pulled her out of her thoughts.  
"Plotting ways to get back at Weasley?" He asked, grinning as he sat down in his -now usual- seat next to her. "I almost forgot about that actually" She admitted, _what with you on my mind and all _she added in her head. "Oh come on!" He looked really disappointed "We'd have so much fun". She sat up "_We?"  
_"You didn't think I'd sit this out, did you?". Now that she thought about it, it was really a stupid assumption to make. "Of course you wouldn't, what was I thinking?". He smirked triumphantly. "What were you thinking about, then? If not that" She shrugged "Just stuff. So what are we going to do?"_  
_

And he was right, boy was he right! it _was_ fun. It was amazing, and it would work perfectly, because between the two of them, they knew everything they needed to know. He knew the three corridors where they were least likely to be interrupted and she knew the one Harry and Ron where most likely to take. She also knew how to make sure they took it. She knew that when the first Dungbomb hit, Harry's seeker reflexes would kick in before his brain and he'd reach out and catch it, instead of moving out of its way. She knew that Ron would be too busy staring at him and shouting '_bloody hell'_ to notice the second one going straight for his face, and he knew that it was safer and way more practical to charm the Dungbombs to hit them in a specific time and go hide somewhere they could watch, rather than being there when it actually happened. She hadn't even thought of that, "Experience, Granger" He had said, smirking. She knew where to place the illusion charm, and he knew how to add a timer.

Harry and Ron would start their way to dinner, like everyday, when she'd casually comment that some fangirl had been stalking their usual route, so they'd take the way she wanted them to instead, then she'd remember that she had forgotten something at the library -not her first time- and go meet Draco. The Dungbombs where the least of their problems, really. Right after the Dungbombs, they'd wake into her illusion, where Harry will be chased by a bunch of fans and reporters -the thing he despised most ever since Voldemort's spot was left open- and Ron would find himself in a jewelry shop, having to buy something...for _Lavender. _That was mean, she knew, but hey she could've gone for spiders if she was really mean. When would the illusion stop? When they realised it was an illusion, when the timer spell Draco cast ran out -he gave them 15 minutes- of Hermione could just lift her charm before the 15 minutes, not a big chance of that happening. Meanwhile, they would be in a broom closet where they could see the whole thing.

"_Wow!" _She breathed, Draco had cast a spell so they had slightly more room in the broom closet, but it was still cramped. Harry and Ron weren't even there yet, and already she felt... exhilarated. "I know!" He said, smiling brightly. They weren't really talking about the same thing, though. "I feel amazing!" "You look beautiful" they both said at the same time. She blushed and was grateful the broom closet wasn't exactly well-lit. "I've never seen you so _alive" _and as he said it, she knew he was right. She couldn't name it before, how she felt, then he said '_alive'_ and it felt right. "I _feel _alive. I've never been this happy" Her gaze met his, and she knew what was going to happen. She knew it before he leaned in and closed the distance between them. Her arms circled around his neck as soon as his lips touched hers. His arms around her waist pulled her closer and she arched into him. "I think I can make you happier" He whispered, his breath tickling her face and when he pushed her against the wall, his body melting into hers, not even the shouts of '_bloody hell' _and _what the hell was this' _could break them apart. At that moment it all made sense to her. She was no longer scared.

_A/N When it comes to pranks I pretty much suck, but I hope you liked the Draco/Hermione parts. As always, review please :)_


	6. Chapter 6

Hermione was furious. You really didn't want to be at the wrong end of her wand when she was like that, and Draco sadly was. "You _can't _do that" She hissed, barely able to keep her voice down. "Can we talk about this somewhere else?" He asked, glancing around at all the curious faces. "You didn't have a problem with shouting at Terry right here" She snapped, refusing to move. "Hermione, people are staring" He reasoned "Because you shouted at Terry" She repeated. "Hermione, please" He pleaded, and even though she was angry at him, it meant a lot that _he _had said please, she couldn't say no after that. "Fine!" She huffed and got up.

* * *

She had been reading by the lake when Terry came up to her asking about her Charms notes, she said she'd give them to him when they went back to the castle, and they started talking. They had lots of classes together, so they had plenty to talk about, and he had read almost as many books as she did. It was pretty easy to talk to him, and laugh along, then Draco showed up. Truth be told, he was pretty subtle at first. A well placed possessive arm around her waist here, a small kiss on her cheek there, but the longer Terry stayed, the more annoyed and hence jealous Draco got. Then Terry had said something along the lines of '_I really had no idea how fun you can be. We've never spent this much time around each other before' _and Draco snapped "Don't you think it's enough time then?" He said with a glare. "What's your problem?" Typical, Hermione thought, just typical "_My _girlfriend as you so generously stated _is_ fun, and we were supposed to spend some time together, so my problem is that _you _won't leave" His voice was still low, but Hermione felt a chill run down her spine. Low but scary. Terry turned to her "Do you want me to leave?" _Big mistake, _Hermione thought as she saw Draco's reaction. He stood up straighter, his grey eyes turned just a tiny bit darker, and he angled himself so she was a small step behind him. One more move and his body would be shielding hers. Changes that Terry didn't notice, but she certainly did. "I was talking to you" Draco growled. "And now I'm talking to her" at this point, Hermione was ready to shout at him herself, he was only making it worse. "_Leave"_ Draco hissed "Or what?" Could he really be that thick?! That was when Draco shouted "Leave now, you really don't want to find out or what. She is _my _girlfriend. Mine. And I'd better not see you talking to her again" To someone seeing all of this from the outside, it would've been amazing how low or high Draco's voice still managed to sound threatening. At least that made him leave.

* * *

He led her to an empty corridor, she hadn't said a word all the way. Not even when they were alone back in the castle. "Don't be mad" He said, when he realized she wasn't going to say anything. Just like Terry's words made him, his were making her even more angry. "_Don't be mad?" _Her voice was ice-cold "Listen-" "No, _you _listen, you can't run around shouting at my friends, you can't tell people not to talk to me again, I can speak for myself thank you very much"  
"You would've told him to go then?" He demanded.  
"No! Why would I?"  
"He was _flirting _with you"  
"It's called being nice, you should try it sometime"  
He flinched "That was a low blow, Granger"  
She had regretted it the moment the words left her mouth "I know. I'm sorry" He nodded "I'm still angry" She told him, "I know, and I still don't think it was my fault" She glared "You were there! He started it" She shock her head "YOU told him to leave! What was he supposed to do?"  
"you're defending him?"  
"Of course not!"  
"But you're saying he didn't do anything"  
"He got you angry, I know, but _you started it"_  
"How come you aren't angry at him then?"  
"Because _he _isn't my boyfriend" Despite everything he managed to smirk "Of course he isn't. you're way too good for him"  
"Still doesn't make what you did okay, Draco"  
"It's not wrong either" He said. She sighed, this was going nowhere.  
"Can we at least agree that you won't do that again?" She asked.  
"I can't promise you that" Why, oh why was he so stubborn.  
"Maybe we should talk about that later, then" and then she left.

* * *

Later that day Hermione wasn't in the library like she usually was, nor was she walking around the castle like she sometimes did. Hermione was in the one place where Draco couldn't get to her: The Gryffindor common room. She needed to think, so that's where Harry and Ron found her curled into a ball on the floor by the fire. "You okay?" Ron asked as they both sat down. Needless to sat they were both still fuming over that prank she pulled, in fact they were probably planning something to get back at her, but that was hardly the time. "Not really" She mumbled. "I take it you didn't make up with Malfoy" Harry observed. "He wouldn't even admit he over reacted" She told them, "Well, I can't say I blame him" That was Ron. Her head snapped up "_What?" _She could've swore he inched away from her. "Ron is right" Harry backed him up. "What are you two on about?". "I'm just saying, if it were Ginny he was talking to like that, I would've shouted too" Harry told her, earning a look that was somewhere between a glare and a grateful smile from Ron. Had it been any other time, his face would've been comical. "So you're saying he was right?" She asked, "We'r saying he was justified" Said Ron. She shock her head "It's too much". He doesn't say anything when you spend hours with Neville at the library, does he?" Harry asked her, she looked at him puzzled. "Does he, 'Mione?" He demanded. "Well, no." She couldn't tell where he was going with this. Apparently Ron could, though, because he asked "What about us? When we hug you, or when you spend too much time with us, does he say anything then?" "No!" "Exactly" Harry said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Exactly what?" "_We_ are your brothers, he knows that, and Neville would never try anything with you, he also knows that. So he is rational" Harry reasoned. That actually made sense. "You two are siding with him?" "He makes you happy" Ron stated simply, and that was all the reason they needed. She sighed and Harry smiled at her knowingly " I think I have a Malfoy to apologize to" She grumbled and got up. "Thanks, you guys"

* * *

She didn't have to look for long, unlike her, he was at his usual place. _Their _usual place. "So maybe I over reacted, too" She took her seat next to him. He looked at her, hope in his eyes. "According to Harry and Ron, you were _justified."_ How could he ever be mean to them after that? "So you're not angry anymore?"  
"Just promise me you'll _try_ to keep it down"  
He sighed "For you, I'll try, but you should know I'll always be jealous, possessive and over protective" She opened her mouth to tell him he wasn't helping, but he wasn't done. "I'll also always treat you like a Queen. _My_ Queen" He said looking into her eyes. He placed a gentle kiss on her cheek "I'll always try to make you happy" her nose "I'll always do what's best for you" Her other cheek "I'll always love you" her lips.

_A/N I never really knew what 'reviews are love' meant until I started writing myself, turns out they really are love. REVIEW! :D_


End file.
